


(Don't) Stop

by kallistob



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abernathy (mention), Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graves is good at what he does, Hand Jobs, I think this is all, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queenie Goldstein (mention), Safe Sane and Consensual, Tina is a peeping tom, Vaginal Fingering, female worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/pseuds/kallistob
Summary: Tina catches Graves and President Picquery in a rather compromising position after hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I checked the Graves/Sera tag earlier and thought, hey, there is not nearly enough porn in it. So I wrote some myself :D

* * *

Tina walked through the hall of the MACUSA, her footsteps echoing on the marble floor.

Half an hour before midnight, the place was empty, devoid of both humans and creatures. Tina took the elevator and pressed the button to the President’s office.

Newt had kept his promise and was back in New York. They’d spent a nice evening while Queenie was out with Jacob, having dinner, catching up on old times, discussing his book and flirting quite a lot. She felt her cheeks heat up at the memories. She wouldn’t have pegged Newt for someone so bold when it came to matters of the heart, but she couldn’t say she disliked it.

And then Newt told her he had to go check on his creatures before getting to bed while she spelled the dishes into the sink, already fantasizing about all the different ways this evening could go.

She wasn’t prepared for Newt to come wide eyed out of his case and tell her that his niffler, Albus, escaped again.

Which was why Tina was here. Newt told her that it didn’t matter, that he’d go after the little bugger tomorrow but Tina tiredly explained that the President specifically ordered her to report no matter the hour should one of Newt’s creatures get loose again. Even if it was just a niffler.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, it wasn’t so late and the President would still be in her office, so Tina disapparated directly to the MACUSA. She didn’t intend for the visit to last more than five minutes. President Picquery was probably going over paperwork at this hour, five empty cups of coffee next to her and a headache underneath that beautiful headdress.

The elevator dinged and Tina stepped out. The President’s office was on the right, the door slightly ajar. Tina guessed that she didn’t have much to fear at this time of the night if she opened it and she stepped closer until a sound made her stop dead in her tracks.

A moan.

Tina took out her wand, not sure what was happening. Was the President being attacked? Or was it something else?

The series of little sounds continued from behind the door, and then Tina heard a deep chuckle. She knew that chuckle. Hell, she knew that voice as it said, amused, “I never would have thought you’d be the kind of woman to go around without panties, Sera. What would people say if they knew?”

“Do shut up and put that mouth of yours to good use,” the President’s voice replied, and Tina had no more doubts about what was happening now.

She should turn back and leave.

Her heart beating wildly in her chest, she stepped closer and looked at the scene through the ajar door instead.

 

Seraphina Picquery was sitting on the left end of her office table, legs spread wide while Percival Graves knelt in front of her and kissed his way up her thighs. Tina saw the President’s profile, illuminated by the dim candles in the office and miles of dark skin presented to her and she gulped. Seraphina was bare save for her shirt but it was opened, offering her naked breasts to Graves’ gaze, a pair of black stockings innocently resting on the floor halfway between Tina and the couple.   

Graves was making obscene sounds as he lavished his President with attention, purposefully messy, a taste of what was to come. He nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, kissing it apologetically afterwards, repeating the process until Seraphina was laying on her back, entirely relaxed and offering herself to him. She opened her legs more in a silent invitation.

Graves kissed the top of her mound then dipped down until his mouth was pressed against her folds. Seraphina’s legs jerked and Graves smiled, licking a long slow stripe from her entrance up to her clit, pressing harder once he reached it. Seraphina sighed appreciatively. Graves repeated the action once more, twice, making her wetter than she already was, his saliva mingling with the consequence of her arousal. His nose was pressed against her skin, burrowed into her pubic hair as he found her clit and _sucked_. Seraphina trembled, her eyes closed and lips parted, her hand reaching for Graves’ hair and holding him in place as he started to work her up.

The man had a hand splayed on her stomach, anchoring her while the other pressed on the skin on each side of her sex to open her up. His own eyes were closed, him fully focused on that little bundle of nerves he felt between his lips. He licked it, circled it with his tongue, sucked harder; one of his fingers pressed against her entrance and she gasped, “In, _in_ -” and he obliged, dipping the digit inside her and feeling the softness there. Seraphina dug her heels into his shoulders and rolled her hips up uncontrollably as he relentlessly continued his task. He drew back a couple of times, needing to catch his breath before diving in again. His entire being was focused on her. His legs and back ached, but he didn’t care. Seraphina whined loudly and clapped both hands over her mouth after he intentionally used his teeth to pull her hood back and suck more intently. He pulled off.

“None of that. I want to hear you,” he said gently, his mouth and chin shiny with her wetness. Seraphina laughed breathlessly.

"Come here,” she said, sitting up and he obliged. His knees popped. “Old man,” she teased.

“That old man’s not done with you yet,” he murmured, voice low, sending a shiver down Seraphina’s spine.

“Is that so?” She brought him closer to her, their noses inches apart. He smiled at her.

“You're sure you want to kiss me with that mouth?”

She rolled her eyes. Percival grinned and leaned down, sucking on her lower lip, roaming his hands down her body, sending a renewed wave of arousal through her. Her own hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he kissed her and she tasted herself on his tongue.

Then she brought her hand against his crotch without warning, applying pressure against the hardness she felt there and he was the one gasping into her mouth, little pants escaping his lips. Seraphina’s hands opened his zipper slowly, a flick of her finger getting rid of the underwear he wore until she had his hard cock in her grasp. She used her thumb to rub over the head, smearing the precome around and he whimpered low, hips bucking up to meet her.

She indulged him, encircling his cock with her fingers and letting him thrust into that tightness a couple of times. Hard as he was, it wouldn’t take long to bring him off, but he had a promise to keep. She withdrew her hand. Graves cursed.

“Damn you, woman.”

Seraphina hummed. “I believe you had something to finish?”

Graves nodded, eyes hungry and got on his knees again. Seraphina’s clit was somehow more sensitive after the minutes of rest and when he took it between his lips liquid pleasure ran through her veins, threatening to overwhelm her. She moaned, high and loud. Graves’ fingers dug into her hips where he held her in place. His journey was merciless, his tongue working in a series of fast little licks across her clit that had her hips rolling off the table and her mouth blaspheming God’s name.

“Fuck - yes - _yes_ -”

Graves hummed around her, looking up at her and catching her eyes before he closed them again. Seraphina’s hands tangled in his hair, something akin to fondness on her face before his teeth caught on her overtly sensitive bud and she threw her head back. Her breathing was erratic now as she came closer and closer to the edge, pleasure targeting that one point of contact where her clit was being sucked tight into _wetness_ and _heat_.

She opened her mouth wide, entirely silent. Her head tipped back, her toes curled, her back arched and her hands gripped Graves’ hair painfully. The man simply held her through it as she reached her peak and tumbled over the edge, the incredible feeling spreading through her body and making her forget everything for a couple of blessed seconds.

Seraphina panted as it relented, leaving her breathless and dazed on the table, a satisfied smile forming on her lips. Graves let go of her, pressing one last kiss to her wetness before he climbed on the table, hands and knees on either side of her body. His smile was impossibly smug.

“Good?” he asked, and she whacked his arm.

“You know it was, idiot.”

“Hmm.” Graves pressed his hips down, his cock rubbing against her stomach.

“You close?”

“God, yes,” he said breathlessly. “You have no idea what the sounds you make do to me.”

“I think I do,” she murmured, eyes zeroing on the dick peeking out of his pants. Her hand reached out to touch it and he groaned. His mouth searched her neck, kissing and _biting_ on it when she closed her hand around his cock. Seraphina didn’t mind. A smile grazed her lips the whole time while she worked the man up, his breathing fast in her ear and his arms and legs trembling as he came with a little cry and hot spurts of semen landing on her stomach and breasts. He slumped on her afterwards and Seraphina held him, caressing his hair and kissing his forehead.  

“That didn’t take long,” she teased, pressing another kiss to his cheek when he tipped his head up slightly. “Do you enjoy being between a woman’s thighs so much?”

“Feels like I could do this all day sometimes,” he mumbled. “It’s so fucking nice.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Seraphina said. “Maybe I should try.”

“Fuck, Sera,” he laughed. “Want to give me a heart attack? Thank you for the mental image.”

“Consider it food for your fantasies until we can do this again.”

“I’ll hold onto that.”

“Good. Now get off me, you’re heavy.”

He did, stepping down from the table and helping her up. A wave of his hand and they were both cleaned, although the taste of her pussy and the phantom sensation of having her against his lips and chin remained with him.

Seraphina sighed, not willing to get dressed again just yet. Graves only had had to tuck himself back into his pants to be presentable, but she was quite comfortable as she was. “I have to get onto that paperwork now. You know, what I was supposed to do before you came to _visit_.”

“Are you seriously complaining?”

“No,” she admitted. “This was much better.”

“Do you want me to stay here?” he asked softly. “We can work by the fireplace. I have to finish a few things myself.”

She shook her head. “You should go home and rest. Have you seen your face?”

He stared. “Have you seen yours? Makeup cannot hide bloodshot eyes. I’m staying. It’s more fun. Come on. And you can stay undressed, I’m not going to complain. I don’t think anyone would.”

“Flatterer.” She winked at him and got off the table herself, gathering a few papers and her quill.

“Just being honest, Sera. You’re an incredibly gorgeous woman, and I’m an incredibly lucky man. I still can’t believe you let me touch you.”

This time, it was her turn to look incredulous. “Have you looked in a mirror? Do you know how _many_ people at the MACUSA are crushing on you?”

He smiled. “Alright, I might have an inkling. Abernathy’s not really discreet. Guy gawks at me each time I enter a room. But I’m sure more of them are crushing on you. That Goldstein sister - the blond one ? She becomes flustered each time she’s in your presence.”  

“The gorgeous one?” Seraphina called as she installed herself on the sofa, Percival joining her seconds after.

“Yes.”

“Maybe I should ask her to be my first girl-on-girl experience,” Seraphina said, gauging Percival’s reaction. His eyes widened and he licked his lips. He liked it. Seraphina resolved to keep the idea in mind.

“Alright. Fun’s over,” she said regretfully. “Back to work.”

“Back to work,” Percival agreed, taking the first form in front of him and frowning at it but not before letting his eyes linger on her once more.

He didn’t know about her, but he intended to take a break in an hour, a few ideas already forming in his mind about how they could use that time wisely.

 

Outside the room, Tina Goldstein stepped back and walked away, her panties uncomfortably damp as her mind replayed the images she’d just seen. She’d had to bite the hem of her own shirt to keep from making any noise while the scene unfolded in front of her, her own hands slipping between her thighs while she rubbed herself to the sight and sounds of sex. She wasn’t sure who she’d envied more; wasn’t sure whether she wanted to be Graves eating the President out or Seraphina being pleasured by Graves.

She didn’t know about Queenie, but _she_ was definitely volunteering to be trapped between her two superiors in that fashion.  

Perhaps she should let Graves know.

Cheeks aflame, Tina hurried to the elevator.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you liked it, they make my heart happy and keep the writing going <3


End file.
